Therapy: Murder
by justagirlthatdreams
Summary: Kayla, a sixteen year old girl, has just had her house blown up. Gibbs and his team are called in because a Navy Commander lives next door. Kayla helps the team solve the possible murder of her parents and uncover a whole new mystery? Or will it just be the normal case of a murder? Tiva and Mcabby
1. Chapter 1

"And the answer to the equation is-"

KA-BOOM!

An explosion sounded outside the school, quieting the teacher.

One

Two

Three seconds past before there was a wave of students rushing to the window to see what happened. The teacher attempted to restore order in the room, like every other teacher in the high school. Kayla was craning her neck, stuck at the back of the questioning mass of teenagers. She wasn't the tallest, nor was she the shortest, but being stuck at the back of the group was torture for the 16 year old girl.

"Everybody, SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL ALL GET DETENTION!" Ms. Cosgrove, the math teacher, screamed. The class looked taken aback; the teacher never raised her voice. The kids all rushed to their desks and the teacher continued the lesson while whispered drafted around the room.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't see it!"

"I bet it was an explosion. Ow!"

"No dur! It was an explosion!"

"You didn't have to whack me."

"Class, quiet down! We have five minutes left until school is out and then gossip all you want."

The bell rang five minutes later and the ocean of the students surged against the door, each eager to get out and reconvene with their friends spread out in different classrooms.

Kayla immidiatly went to her locker where her best friend, Aiden, was passing.

"Did you hear that explosion?" She questioned him.

"No. I didn't hear it." He said, sarcasm dripping from his lips as his shoulders slumped.

"Whatever. What do you think it was?"

"I dunno. I'm going to have my mom drive by it later." He knelt down to twirl the dial on his locker, brushing his purple bangs out of his eyes. He had recently dyed his brown bangs, purple.

"I'm going to walk by it after school. What if it was a bomb-?"

"Hey, did you see that explosion?" A blond bobbed girl, holding a tablet and a book in on hand, and carrying a purple three ringed binder in the other, chirped.

"No, Charlotte, we didn't." Aiden and Kayla said at the exact same time with the same tone.

"And we are in the same class, Char." Kayla added after celebrating the simultaneous speaking.

"Whatever. I got to get to gym." Charlette said, walking down to gym.

"Wonder if Mr. Wolff knows anything about the explosion." Kayla thought aloud.

"Probably not." Aiden answered, walking with Kayla to their next class, technology.

After school, the students rushed to get out and see what the noise was and, possibly, locate the source.

Kayla pulled her maroon and white South Saint Paul varsity jacket on over her salmon pink crop top and teal blue tank top. She stuffed her phone into her blue jean's pocket and headed out to find her friend, Sally. They always walked home together, unless Sally was sick, or Kayla had show choir or theater rehearsal.

"Did you hear the explosion?" Kayla asked as soon as she met up with Sally.

"Uh, yeah. It was probably someone murdering someone like in Higurashi!" Sally obsessed over her favorite anime where everyone kills everyone, or that's what Kayla had learned from all the gruesome descriptions of every episode Sally had so generously detailed.

Kayla lapsed into silence while Sally went into depth about the newest episode she watched. Her brow furrowed as the two crossed the street to see yellow crime scene tape around Kayla's block. A crowd had gathered around the tape encircling her house.

Kayla was in too much shock to notice that Sally had left her to walk to her house. Kayla up to the tape. When people told her to get back, she responded with "Its my house," and continued walking up to the front. She paused at the tape before taking a breath and lifting it up.

Kayla tentatively stepped onto her lawn watching the blurs of the people walking around the crime scene.

"Miss, you can't be on this. It is an official crime scene." A police officer herding her back to the yellow tape before Kayla informed her that this was her house. She then took the shocked girl to an ambulance and told the paramedic to treat her for shock.

The paramedic tried to make conversation with Kayla, but Kayla didn't respond, so she just gave up and left her with a cup of water.

When Kayla came out of her state of shock, she noticed her coat and backpack were sitting next to her and a blanket was draped over her shoulders. She pushed herself off the back after putting her jacket back on of the ambulance and onto the snowy ground. She wandered around, looking for a detective to explain what is going on.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" She asked a man that had short brown hair and a long face.

"No comment," He answered. "You aren't allowed to be here. Go back behind the yellow tape." He ushered her back behind the tape.

"No. This is my house. If you don't tell me why the glass is gone from all the windows and there is yellow crime scene around my yard I'll-I'll-" Kayla burst out, breaking down in tears. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Where are m-my parents?" She hiccuped.

The man stayed silent.

"My dad had today off. My mom didn't have work until 4. Are my parents ok? Did whatever happen affect them?" She paused, looking up to the man. "Oh, god. Please, are they ok?" Kayla took off running to her house. She ran in, pushing the people out of her way.

She entered the blackened room of her house. A fire had definitely gone through there not long ago; the stench of smoke still lingered. Kayla walked through her house, staring at the scorch marks left by the fire. As she entered the last room in the house, a sob choked in her throat. The bodies of her parents lay out on the ground. An elderly man was working examining her mother whilst a younger one had her dad.

A man in his fifties was playing with a box while a young woman was sifting around the room.

"They-They are dead. My parents are dead" Kayla said before completely breaking down in tears. The elderly man set down the box in a plastic bag and shared a few words with the girl. She guided the weeping girl out to the front of the blue house and asked to paramedic to get another cup of water.

After Kayla calmed down, the girl pulled out a badge.

"NCIS Special Agent Ziva David." Ziva informed the girl, flipping it to show her name.

"Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." The long faced guy copied Ziva's actions.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee." A new agent copied both agents' actions.

"We need to talk with you about your parents' deaths." Anthony announced.

A/N

Ok, so I got into NCIS. It is really good.

One day I saw a black van infront of my house (the kind that police use for undercover things) and I thought, "What if they were in my house?" (They weren't they were in the barber shop next door. I don't know in they were getting hair cuts ir what not.) But then the idea for this came to me.

I hope you like it! Please Vote and comment! If you do, I will love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

*A few hours earlier*

"Tony, turn that trash down!" Ziva David insisted for the tenth time.

"Sorry! Can't hear you!" Tony DiNozzo called over the blaring rock music of his new favorite girl band. He jumped up from his swivel chair and struck a chord with a non-existent guitar. As the song ended, he sat back down and stared at the computer.

"Oh, man. Look at those racks! They are amazing! Oh, man. She is gorgeous!" He sighed resting his head on his hand.

"Tony, if you are referring to the X-Girls-"

"-you mean the gorgeous, talented, sexy-"

"-barely clothed girl band? Yes, yes I am. They are clearly only famous for the clothing that they wear!"

"And they look so good in it." Tony said dreamily, still looking at the computer.

"And you can hear the auto-tune in the songs! They can't even sing!" Ziva complained, continuing her criticism.

"Hey! Tiffany Wells can sing. She can also strip down like there's no tomo-"

"Whose stripping?" Timothy McGee asked walking into the office and setting his bag down in the desk next to Tony's.

"Tiffany Wells, apparently." Ziva informed her comrade.

"Tiffany Wells sings in the X-Girls, right?"

"Yeah, yeah she does." Tony sighed. "As I was saying before McGee cut me off so rudely, she can strip down like nothing el-"

"No one wants to see you stripping." Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he walked in, holding his usual cup of coffee.

"Some people beg to differ." Tony said, but Gibbs gave him a glare. "I was talking about Tiffany Wells, the lead singer of-"

"The X-Girls? Yeah, I know about her. Don't want to see her strip either."

"Ha-ha!" Ziva bragged at her victory.

"Gear up! We have a bomb that went off in a house next to a Navy commander." Gibbs ordered, grabbing his gun and walking towards the elevator.

The the team picked up their backpacks and put their guns in their holsters before following their team leader to the elevator.

"Tony, would you knock that off!" Ziva snapped as Tony cracked his neck for the fifth time.

"Sorry, I was just on a plane for two hours." Tony whined.

"We've been on longer, and without proper seats!"

"Are you mentioning the time we went to-"

"Israel?"

"Yeah. Why do people keep on cutting me off? I have important things to s-"

"Would you too shut up? I've listened to you two bicker for the last two and a half hours!" McGee whined sitting in the passenger seat.

"I am sorry, McGee." Ziva apologising.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that Ziva doesn't know that bodies get stiff." Tony smirked, looking a Ziva with a sassy expression on his face.

"I do know that!"

"Uh, no, you don't. And my body gets extremely stiff in airplanes. Especially with a kid shoving his feet in your back the whole time!"

The bickering resumed while McGee and Gibbs groaned in exasperation.

"Hold on, McGee." Gibbs warned before McGee sent him a confused expression. Gibbs stepped on the gas for a few seconds then slammed in the breaks outside a burnt blue house. Groans of pain sounded from the back seat while Tony and Ziva sat there clutching their foreheads.

"We're here." Gibbs clarified, stepping out of the car. McGee followed his movements, pausing to puck up his bag as the pair in the back tumbled out, clutching their heads.

"Call came in from next door. The NCIS post had been notified and called us at 2:11. Firemen said that the fire started from the family room from a bomb behind the TV." Gibbs informed them as they walked up to the house. "DiNozzo, take the statements from the bystanders and the neighbors. Ziva look upstairs. McGee, you're with the bomb squad."

Statements of recognition came from the team's lips and they dispersed.

Ziva pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and entered the house. The hall was singed from the fire, but otherwise, intact. The staircase was on the right. Ziva turned and cautiously stepped on a stair. It creaked, but held her weight. Instinctively, Ziva pulled out her gun incase the bomber was still upstairs. The chance was very unlikely, but Ziva was trained to expect the unexpected.

She stepped off of the staircase at the top floor of the two-story house and entered the first room on the right, gun raised. Ziva looked around the office.

Clear. She thought and entered the room right across from the one she was just in. This one was the master bedroom. Ziva admired the rose wallpaper and antique replica furniture. A husband and wife definitely lived here.

Clear.

Ziva entered the last room in the hall. She could clearly tell that this bedroom belonged to a teenage girl. Everywhere Ziva looked there was pictures of bands. Specifically the British/Irish boy band, One Direction. Against the fall wall, there was a white loft bed with unkempt covers. Underneath it was a desk with a computer and a forgotten chemistry textbook. On the perpendicular wall, there was posters from past performances. So this girl was an actress.

Down stairs McGee had finished consulting with the bomb squad. Turns out the bomb had a timer inside. McGee couldn't quite determine the exact time the bomb placed and the timer started, but if he had to guess (which he knew he would) he would guess some time between 1200 and 0600.

Gibbs stood over McGee waiting for him to explain what was the deal with the bomb. He relayed all the information he discovered and handed Gibbs the bomb assuring that it wasn't going to go off again.

"I finished upstairs; nothing unusual up there. They were a couple," Ziva stated when she came down from upstairs. "And they had a teenage daughter."

"Find out were this girl is. We nee-"

Gibbs was interrupted by a teenage girl running into the room.

"They-They are dead." She whispered oblivious to the other people in the room. "My parents are dead" The girl started sobbing.

Gibbs turned to Ziva and asked her to calm her down. Ziva nodded and wrapped her arm around the girl, leading her out and onto the steps of the house and getting a cup of water from the paramedics.

The girl calmed down after a while and Ziva saw fit to start asking some minor questions. She pulled out her badge and beckoned the two guys lurking in the porch, out.

"NCIS Special Agent Ziva David." Ziva informed the girl, flipping it to show the badge and ID.

"Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." Tony introduced as Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee." He copied both agents' action.

"We need to talk with you about your parents' deaths." Tony announced. "Is there anyone that would've wanted your parents deaths?"

"No, not anyone off the top of my head." The girl sniffled.

"What are your parents names?" McGee asked standing next to Tony.

"Laurie and Scott Murray." The girl responded again, her voice still not wavering from a whisper.

"And that would make you..?"

"Kayla Murray."

"Well, Kayla, you were in school when the bomb went off, correct?" Ziva asked, much more softly than the two men before her.

"Yes I was. I'm a sophomore in the highschool down the road."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'll figure out something." Kayla's voice dipped down to below a whisper.

"Kayla!" A chorus of voices called from behind the tape. A handful of teenagers stood there looking as distressed as Kayla they're my friends. Can I go?" Kayla looked up for the first time since the questions began.

"Yes, you may." Tony granted without the others' permission. The two looked exasperated at Tony while he watched her walked over to her friends. "What! Her parents died! I'm not going to keep her in for questioning! Especially when she's sixteen! Plus, her and her friends are kinda ho-OW!" Tony gripped the back of his head where Gibbs had slapped.

"Too young, Dinozzo." Gibbs stated, looking at Tony for the witness' statements.

"Neighbors didn't see anything unusual, but some reported the dogs next door," He gestured to the brick house next door. "increased around 5 am." Gibbs nodded and turned to Ziva who filled him in on the Murray family.

The team looked over to Kayla who was being hugged repetitively by a girl with a short boy cut hairstyle and a boy with a streak of purple in his hair. A blonde tried to make her laugh only to be stopped by another girl who went on to gingerly hug Kayla.

A single thought floated through everyone's head at the crime scene. Kayla had to go to a foster care after the investigation. Sooner when the attorneys step in.

Luckily Ducky, the Medical Examiner and autopsy specialist brought the team out of their trance-like state by struggling to maneuver the gurney down the steps. They moved over, apologising to him.

"You know, all these flowers remind me of my mother's cousin who had a strange obsession with hyacinths. She had them all over her house and front yard. I remember once I visited and-"

"Tony, check surveillance cameras." Gibbs cut Ducky off from one of his stories. "Ziva, you got the parents' work. McGee, work with Abby. Find out all you can about the bomb."

The team nodded and went to work on their assignments.


End file.
